Amour
by DragonLuver67
Summary: -MWPP era AND HP book setting- A back story of the dragon in the vault at Gringotts. Mauraders and Harry are in this, rewritten so hopefully it's better!
1. Eyes and auras

Amour

(A/n: bear with it please, you've already started reading it so please just stick w/ it? thnx! reviewers get imaginary prizes!)

Chapter 1: Eyes and Auras

I wondered the dormitories of Hogwarts, reminiscing of the last time I was in fifth year all those many years ago. Sometime this year I will reach my sixth hundred birthday. I don't remember the day exactly, years have spoiled that. I stared at the beds in the dormitory, red and gold, always the same old thing. I always got sorted into Gryffindor.

I made my way over to the mirror and stared back into my own piercing crystal-blue eyes. If you looked close enough, you could see the slight vertical orientation of my pupils. This was left over from being a dragon for so many ages.

I sighed. I still remembered the day, when I first discovered I had magic capabilities. Back then, Hogwarts didn't exist and magic was not your friend. It was a different magic then now, it has long been out of use. It is too dangerous, too close to necromancy. I had discovered I had this when I started to hear things when people weren't talking- I started to hear the dead.

I tried to keep my abilities to understand a secret, but it was difficult; my powers began to expand and eventually I could animate the dead as well as telepathy and telekinesis. Unfortunately my parents found out, and I was kicked- quite literally- out of the house. This is when I discovered I could shape shift, not to any creature but a dragon with crimson red scales, electric blue eyes, and wings, glorious wings!

Since that day I had lived with the dragons, they welcomed me cautiously. I had stayed in my dragonian form for a couple hundred years, discovering I could not die- I had attempted suicide multiple times as my dragon friends had moved on. I had heard of a school and decided I would try out this school for witches and wizards, Hogwarts it was called. I had learned to 'use' a wand; however I did not need it. I created magic; I had no use for a wand or other instrument of magic 'usage'.

I shook myself back into the present, and checked my hair. I always wanted to look good; the dragons had trained me to always look my best. If you were scuffed, scarred or rumpled it was an insult and a mistake that would cost your acceptance to the assembly. I smoothed my hair- it was a couple inches short of reaching my shoulders. I loved the colour of my hair; it was a deep russet-red hair, the same colour of my scales when I was in my other form.

I sighed and glanced around the room. Sirius and James's things were strewn about the room as always. Remus's was neatly put away and I mentally ignored Peter's things- I disliked him.

I sighed again, I shouldn't have made friends. Last time I did, it was so hard to have to disappear from their lives. As it would be again. I closed my eyes then reopened them. Using my dragonian Sight, I could see the faint remnants of the auras left by Sirius, James, Remus, and- unfortunately- Peter.

I loved using my Sight to see these colours, Sirius's is a blue-green with traces of red; red in the person's aura meant they were a friend to you and black meant they where a foe. James's colour is light golden again with traces of red. Peter's aura is a straight up brown; this meant the person could be a foe or a friend. Ah yes, Remus's aura, it is most intriguing, periwinkle with traces of red and silver. Silver was the unmistakable sign of lycanthropy.

Checking the clock I decided that it was time to go, History of Magic would be out soon. I always skipped that class, history never changed and I had lived through most of it and there was the risk of Professor Binns remembering me from years past. I would alter my classmates' memories later so that I would be in that class.

I wondered out of the dormitory, making myself invisible to the Fat Lady, I didn't want her to remember me either. Still using my Sight, I began to see fresh aura trails leading to the Great Hall for lunch. A familiar violet with red aura caught my attention- Lily was here.


	2. Truth Comes Out

Amour

Chapter 2:

The violet with red aura that belonged to Lily comforted me, I loved her. I really shouldn't because she will grow old and die while I will go on unchanged forever. I closed my eyes and stopped using my Sight, it made my eyes glow a very vibrant electric blue and I don't want to stand out in any way.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily.

"Hello, Kieran," she greeted me.

"Hello, Lily Evans," I returned her salutation, "how were your classes this morning?"

"Ok, the normal, you know," she said around a sigh.

"Oh yes, I know," I laughed. I felt the presence of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter approaching behind me as Lily saw them over my shoulder. "Hello, gents."

"I have no idea how you always know we're coming! You must have a sixth sense," James declared.

I laughed, "No, you just walk insanely loudly, in a huge clump, and everyone looks at you and Sirius," I lied jokingly, lying came so easily.

"That is so very true," Sirius said, looking at some girls that giggled insanely when he turned his gaze on them. _I struggled to refrain from reading his mind; it's too easy to get into deep trouble that way. _

_They sat down next to us and began to eat. James tried to surreptitiously impress Lilly which failed miserably and resulted in her leaving with a huff. "You know, James, if you left her alone for say a year perhaps she would hate you less," I said, but James was too busy moping about Lily leaving to hear me._

After lunch we went outside, as we had a free period. We wandered out to sit under a broadleaf tree, I looked up at the sky damn today would have been a good day to fly.

"It's a nice day," I commented, trying to start a conversation- which failed. When all they did was nod in agreement, lost in their own thoughts. I could hardly resist from reading their thoughts. I had a strong feeling they were thinking about Remus and the history of magic essay.

"I could help you with your essays, you know, or I could just do them for you," I told them, not thinking entirely about what I was saying or where I was looking as my gaze fell onto Remus.

"Ok, how'd you know that was on our minds?" Sirius asked with a hint of a defensive tone.

"Normally when people try to talk, if you're not preoccupied, you reply," I laughed, "So I assumed it was the essay, not like you have anything else to do," I pulled my gaze off of Remus, I need to think about what I say and do.

They all stared at me; this is a hard situation to get out of. I sighed, maybe I could trust them. Remus obviously had, and no one else knew about him; perhaps I could trust them. But then again Remus would die with them; they would all die around the same time. _Not James_ Death whispered in my mind, I shoved it off…

"Do- do you know?" Remus asked warily.

I nodded, I'm going to have to come clean and tell them everything. I'm in deep already being as I made friends with them and they are not the type of people to allow someone to disappear from their lives.

"How?!" James demanded.

"Because I was never in History of Magic. I ace that class because I was there for most if not all of those things. Because I am nearly six hundred years old, I cannot die, I can read minds, see auras, animate and speak to the dead, I don't need a wand being that I create magic and can do countless other things that you couldn't even dream about with it," I said, I could trust them. Maybe not Peter, I have a bad feeling about him, " And I can shape shift into a dragon."

They all stared I knew they didn't know what to think. "You're joking…" James seemed dazed.

"Nope, here," I pulled out my wand, "made it myself, pretty good isn't it?"

"There isn't a core?" Peter asked, I snapped the wood in two, revealing the absence of core, and put it back together.

"That is so… cool! Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Because that would make our friendship stronger and therefore harder for me to have to disappear from your lives," I said with a frown.

"Wanna come with us then, tonight? Well, I mean if it's ok…" Peter half mumbled. Remus, James, and Sirius nodded and I shrugged.

"No, that's a Marauder thing, perhaps this weekend we'll find a nice patch of forest?"

They agreed and I was looking forward to stretching my wings for the first time since the start of the year.


	3. Dragon Scales

Amour

Chapter 3: Dragon Scales

The weekend came quickly, and as we headed out toward the forest James and Sirius seemed to get more and more excited with every step.

In the morning we all had completed our essays for History of Magic- courteous me. Again I still didn't go to that class. I wandered about the halls invisible to anyone passing by.

The bell rang and students started to flood the halls, meeting with their friends to go to lunch. I saw Lily walking to the Great Hall, I sped up to her and remembering I was invisible, I quickly became visible.

"Hello," I said catching up to her in one stride.

"Hey," she replied, "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "Anything at all."

"I'm going out with James, and I was wondering if that was ok with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be ok? You two are perfect for each other. I'm happy you decided to go out with him," I lied. In reality _I_ wanted to be the one with Lily, but that could never work. Ever.

~3 Years Later~

After Hogwarts somehow I was still in touch with the Marauders and Lily. James and Lily had gotten married and I dropped by to see them; along with Remus and Sirius. I stopped seeing Peter, as his aura had grown steadily blacker.

I lounged about my house, I heard footsteps. Whoever it was knocked on the door. I got up and guardedly opened the door.

"Hello, I'm from Gringotts and we have a problem with your account, would you mind coming down to help sort it out?" the small person asked, and without waiting for a reply he grabbed my wrist and disapparated.

We arrived in a deep cavern of Gringotts, the man let go of my wrist and scampered out into the ring of people around me. All of their wands where pointed at me, I knew that in order to fight them off and come out unscathed I would have to be in my dragon shape.

I changed and then it happened. Shackles clamped down on my legs, I was confused. These things were sucking my magic from me! I tried to change back to my human form, but my attempt failed! I was stuck, as long as these chains were on me.

These damned chains also made my vision terrible, I was partially blind now. I shot a flame at them, they answered with several curses, I couldn't block them, and I have no magic left.

This routine was what happened now, they would come in, clank those things, and if I didn't recede from them; curses would come flying at me.

There I stayed, forever… lost in emptiness, aloneness… forever!


	4. Chains

Amour

Chapter 4: Chains

I sat here, trapped in my dragonian form, chained down. Try as I might, I could not free myself. Years slipped by without my notice, there is little action here. They come with the Clankers and I recede farther back into my corner. I have lost all sprit, my will to survive. I have no knowledge of day and night, these caverns are so dark, and my eyes fail me. All I can see is dim auras and blurry objects.

Most of the auras that come here are black, I long to see familiar colours, lavender, periwinkle, gold, and blue-green. I'd give anything to see any of those, hell anything with red in it; I want this bombardment of black to cease!

Anger began to well up inside of me, when next they come with those blasted clankers, I'll give them some light! My anger bubbled up more still; it felt so good to fell any emotion. Long have I been devout of any feeling. This dragon will have his revenge!

I heard it! Yes, yes, there it was! That faint pattering of footsteps, yes the taste of sweet, sweet revenge! I gave a tremendous roar and set a get of flame at the source of the noise. That's when they started the clanking, fear and pained memories flooded my mind, I retreated; I couldn't stand it!

Still cowering in my corner, I looked up and saw three aura trails, red aura trails! Hunter green, copper, and deep purple auras where present, each had red in them! I could barely contain my excitement; however I made no movements what so ever. I would wait, until the opportune moment to make them free me.

They disappeared into the vault. I would wait until they reemerge to spring my attack…

A crowd of black auras formed around the vault as the tree coloured ones emerged. Spells began to fly. I roared again, they couldn't hurt my only means of escape! I threw out a jet of flame. Suddenly I was free, I still had the damned cuffs on, but I was not chained down anymore. Out of common courtesy and I still needed those cuffs off, I allowed the three to climb onto my back, once they where on I took off with a roar.

I climbed into the air, how good it felt to be free again! The last time I had done this was when I was with the Marauders, a week before I was captured. I wanted desperately to roll in the sky, but that would displace my unknown friends. I flew towards Hogwarts.

Soon I realized I would not be able to make that long of a journey, I began my descent. I allowed the three to tumble off my back into the lake, I circled around and landed at the shore where they had sum up to. I could feel their terror as a stuck out one of my back legs. I wanted this blasted thing off once and for all!

"I-I think it wants us to take that off," the deep purple aura said.

_Yes! Yes!_ Iwanted to scream, _Yes! Take it off!_ They wouldn't understand if I attempted to say so, I pushed my leg closer to them.

"Hermione, are you crazy?!" the hunter green aura exclaimed. The purple one must be Hermione.

"Well, it did save us," said the copper aura said, it sounded strangely like James…

One was off! My vision was returning, and I could feel my magic coming back as well, then the other was off! I was whole again; quickly I buffed off the scars on my snout and launched myself into the air! This felt wonderful!

I landed then changed back into my human form. The three gasped, _To hell with it_, I thought, and I gave them a huge hug, before even looking at them properly.


	5. Freedom Costs

Amour

Chapter 5: Freedom Costs

As I was hugging these three people, I dove into each of their minds, finding out all of their past. The deep purple aura was Hermione Granger's, the hunter green aura belonged to Ron Weasley, and the copper aura was Harry Potter's; Lily and James' son! I continued to extract information from these three.

James and Lily had died, Sirius as well, as had Peter and he had turned traitor. The extraction had caught me up to all of the recent activities, in a matter of seconds. I pulled away from the three. They were staring wide-eyed at me.

"Thank you, so much," I said, "I'm Kieran, I was a friend of your parents, Harry."

"How did you know his name?" Ron asked defensively.

"I read his mind, as I did yours," I motioned to Ron and Hermione.

"How long have you been in there?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Seventeen years," I replied.

"Then how old are you?" challenged Ron.

"Old enough," I said dismissively.

-Later-

We arrived in the Room of Requirement, I was still invisible. Everyone began making a ruckus about Harry being back, while they where distracted, I reappeared. I heard someone say that the dragon was true too, I couldn't resist. I burst out into laughter.

Everyone stopped and stared. I kept laughing; it was kind of a hysterical laughter. They all began to mutter.

"I'm Kieran, I'm the dragon," I said once my laughter had subsided.

"He's right," Harry said, "He's the dragon."

After Luna and Harry left, others began streaming into the Room. I began using my Sight; I didn't care if my eyes were glowing vibrant blue; however it did unnerve people around me. I associated auras with names and sulked in my corner wishing I could see Remus again… An aura caught my eye, Periwinkle, silver and red! It had to be Remus!

I snapped my head up, stopped using my Sight; there he was. He looked older than the last time I saw him; that was understandable being that it had been seventeen years.

"Remus!" I shouted, he looked up. Our eyes met.

"Kieran?" he asked, "Where ever did you disappear to?"

I sighed and told him all about the cursed cavern at Gringotts…


End file.
